Ps Aishiteru
by J. M Oliver
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke são amigos de infância, sempre andaram juntos. Porém, ultimamente, Sasuke tem andado distante e com uma atitude ainda mais fria.
1. Amigos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. História baseada no mangá yaoi "_Sonna Kimochi Ga Koi Datta", _e no Doujinshi (SasuNaru) _Forbidden Love._

**Sumary**: Naruto e Sasuke são amigos de infância, sempre andaram juntos. Porém, ultimamente, Sasuke tem andado distante e com uma atitude ainda mais fria. Naruto não entende o que está acontecendo, mas está disposto a descobrir a causa desse estranho comportamento do amigo.

**Rank** **K+**: Só por precaução. Talvez aumente.

**Aviso¹**: Relação de amor entre DOIS HOMENS. Não gosta, não leia.

**Aviso²**: Não adicione nos favoritos, se não for comentar. x_x

**Aviso³:** Essa fic será narrada por mim (terceira pessoa), e pelo Naruto (primeira pessoa) quando ele narrar usarei **"**aspas**"**.

**P.S: AISHITERU**

-

___Você é tão legal, quero que você seja meu  
Você é tão delicioso  
Eu penso em você o tempo todo  
Você é tão viciante  
_

(GirlFriend, Avril Lavigne)

-

**I**

Naruto corria exaustivamente pela manhã gelada e agradável, tudo o que queria era esvaziar sua mente de tudo e de todos, principalmente dele, Sasuke, seu maior rival e melhor amigo, conheciam-se desde muito pequenos e conviveram até os doze anos de idade, quando Sasuke desapareceu sem deixar qualquer vestígio. Agora aos dezessete anos, ele estava de volta e voltaram a conviver bem, pelo menos até algumas semanas atrás.

Quando o moreno passou a evitá-lo. Na escola sentava-se tão distante quanto podia; na hora do intervalo ele simplesmente desaparecia e só voltava a reaparecer quando o sinal soava indicando o inicio de uma nova aula, no caminho de volta para casa (que era o mesmo de Naruto) o moreno sempre dava um jeito de sair sem que o loiro visse, e isso fazia muito que estava irritando o garoto de pavio curto.

Bufando, Naruto parou em frente à enorme mansão Uchiha, símbolo do grande status dos Uchihas. E dessa vez não teria mais como fugir, falaria com Sasuke hoje! Já havia pensado e repensado, e no final, decidiu-se, falaria com ele mesmo que tivesse que passar a noite inteira ali, sentando no asfalto frio a espera de ser atendido.

Esquentando as mãos com o hálito quente, Naruto tocou o interfone, uma, duas, três vezes, até que a voz firme governanta atendeu do outro lado da linha:

- Te... - momentaneamente, Naruto parou, e dessa vez falou de uma maneira mais "formal" - Sasuke está em casa?

- O senhor Uchiha saiu. - falou a mulher, e automaticamente, o loiro direcionou seus olhos extremamente azuis para a janela, onde ele sabia, ficava o quarto de Sasuke, e viu que o moreno estava lá. Observando-o. Por uma pequena fresta da cortina cor de vinho.

Naruto cerrou os olhos e ergueu os punhos.

"Maldito!"

Voltando sua atenção para o interfone, ele apertou-o novamente, e em alto e bom som falou:

- Se ele pensa que vou desistir tão fácil está muitíssimo enganado, e isso prova que ele não me conhece, nem um pouco. - ele fez uma pausa, e lembrou-se o quanto tentará achar Sasuke quando este parecia ter se evaporado da face da terra - Ficarei aqui até que ele me atenda, passarei a noite inteira se for preciso! - seus olhos chisparam de raiva, e em tom acusatório continuo - Eu sei que ele está aí!

Arfando, e sem mais a dizer, o loiro se afastou e foi em direção a calçada, onde se sentou e ficou a espera de ser atendido. "Uma hora ou outra ele terá que sair!"

Horas já haviam se passado, e nenhum dos dois se dava por vencido, Naruto continuava firme, balançando os pés e braços a fim de se aquecer, já Sasuke, fingiu não ver o loiro "Desista logo Naruto..." pensou o moreno enquanto ia para sua sala de jantar. E nessa mesma hora, do lado de fora da mansão o estomago de Naruto roncou e começou a doer, estava começando a ficar com fome. Mas se saíssem dali, tinha certeza. Sasuke fugiria dele; e todo o seu esforço teria sido em vão. Tateando os bolsos da calça, Naruto encontrou _**gunkan**_ _maki: _bolinho de arroz enrolado em alga, que Sakura havia preparado noite passada para ele. Sakura não era a melhor cozinheira (na verdade a comida era horrível), mas por hora era tudo que podia ter.

"Obrigado Sakura-chan", agradeceu o loiro mentalmente, pois com isso poderia aguentar mais algumas horas.

Assim que começou a comer, um cachorro pequeno, e aparentemente novo (não deveria ter mais de seis meses), e faminto veio ao seu encontro, e com olhos pedintes, olharam para Naruto, que não resistiu.

"Tudo bem eu posso partilhar"

Assim que tirou um pedaço do enroladinho de arroz para o cachorro, um menino de aparentemente dez anos apareceu sujo e mau trapinho, mais Naruto não se importou, e sentindo confiança, pouco a pouco o garoto foi se aproximando, até sentar-se ao lado de Naruto, olhava ao _gunkan maki_ e parecia estar com fome. Imediatamente Naruto ofereceu seu pedaço ao garoto, que contente aceitou sem pestanejar, devia estar faminto.

Do lado de dentro da casa, Sasuke olhava a cena.

"Esse cara... é realmente um idiota"

O garoto já havia acabado de comer e estava conversando animadamente com Naruto, que parecia prestar atenção em cada detalhe da conversa do garoto.

- Você também é um garoto de rua? _-_ perguntou o garoto, curioso.

O loiro abriu um enorme sorriso, e colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça.

-Não, estou esperando um amigo.

- Ah... E onde ele está?

- Está dentro dessa casa. - ele apontou para a casa atrás de si.

- Uau‼ -admirou-se - Essa casa parece ser enorme. - com um movimento de cabeça o loiro confirmou, os Uchiha eram bastante ricos. Os olhos castanhos do menino pareciam se encher de curiosidade; e uma pergunta típica de criança aflorou em seus lábios - Se ele é seu amigo, então porque você não entra e espera? Lá deve estar mais quente que aqui fora. - argumentou astuto.

O menino era realmente curioso, e muito esperto pelo que Naruto podia ver. Lembra vagamente ele em sua infância.

- Estou esperando que ele saia. - esclareceu Naruto, enquanto aquecia as mãos com seu o hálito quente e em seguida as colocava no bolso do casaco. "Ou que me convide a entrar", pensou o loiro mentalmente, lembrando-se de que o moreno teimava em não querer atendê-lo.

- E você já o chamou? - indagou o óbvio, vendo que Naruto já estava ali a um bom tempo.

- Já.

O cão latiu, e ambos se voltaram para ele.

- Acho que ele ainda está com fome. - palpitou Naruto, e o garoto deu de ombros, e o cão continuou a latir.

Ficaram mais algumas horas conversando, até que o menino se levantou.

- Tenho que ir, Naruto-niisan.

- Certo, tome cuidado. - o menino balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

- A propósito, qual é o seu nome?

- Konohamaru.

Dizendo isso, o menino saiu correndo com o cão em seu encalço, Naruto sorriu e murmurou um: "Até breve Konohamaru".

**(...)**

Do lado de dentro da casa, Sasuke andava impaciente enquanto remexia nos cabelos negros. Já estava escurecendo e nem sinal de Naruto desistir. Indo até o interfone, ordenou para que preparassem um lanche e abrissem os portões e deixassem Naruto entrar.

Assim que escutou o rangido metálico do portão sendo aberto, Naruto se levantou do asfalto sorrindo. Por um momento pensou que passaria a noite inteira esperando. Mas finalmente Sasuke havia se rendido, agora sim acertaria as contas com ele. Com os pensamentos a mil, pôs se a correr até a porta de madeira, onde a governanta da mansão o aguardava.

- Sasuke-sama mandou providencia um lanche para o senhor. - disse de maneira formal, e logo depois fez com que o loiro tira-se o casaco laranja, entregasse a ela, em seguida, guiou para a sala de jantar, que estava vazia.

- Cadê o Teme?- corrigiu-se rapidamente - Digo Sasuke - indagou o loiro assim que viu que só tinha _um_ prato na mesa.

- Sasuke-sama está em seu quarto, descansando. Deu ordens para que você suba após a refeição.

O garoto assentiu, e logo que terminou de lanchar seguiu para o quarto do moreno. E o encontrou sentando em uma cadeira perto da janela. Trajava um _quimono _¹ preto com o símbolo Uchiha na manga. Parecia uma escultura viva.

- O que você quer Naruto? - indagou o moreno em seu tom mais frio, sem mover um músculo da cadeira em que estava sentando.

- Eu vim saber por que está me ignorando! - exclamou o loiro, no seu tom 'alterado' de sempre.

O moreno deu sorriso zombeteiro, um meio sorriso, que sem duvida não era de felicidade.

- Quer mesmo saber, _Dobe_? - perguntou, com a voz perigosamente baixa e fria.

- É claro‼ - falou o loiro agitando os braços, em um gesto enérgico.

- Pois bem - os olhos negros brilharam intensamente. - Eu gosto de você, _Naruto._

Com um sorriso largo, o loiro se aproximou de Sasuke, num gesto afetuoso colocou a mão no ombro do garoto, coisa que se arrependeria segundos depois.

- Eu também gosto de você, teme! - respondeu, quase que automaticamente -, mas isso não é motivo para você me ignor...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, Sasuke segurou-o com força a gola da camisa do loiro, fazendo com que o mesmo 'caísse' de joelhos e consequentemente trazendo-o para mais perto de si. Os rostos ficaram a milímetros de distancia, os olhos negros tornaram-se dominantes e os celestes passivos, pareciam estar hipnotizados e em nenhum momento cortaram o contando visual, a respiração de ambos estava agitada, antecipando o que viria a seguir.

O moreno posicionou a mão na nuca do loiro e o trouxe mais para perto, iniciando um beijo rápido e selvagem, inconscientemente Naruto correspondeu. À língua de ambos guerreava por espaço, como num jogo, as mãos do Uchiha mais novo; passeavam pelos cabelos loiros em busca de aprofundar o beijo e por segundos o loiro ficou completamente desarmado, até que recuperou a consciência e a força. Empurrou-o para longe, com a força a cadeira tombou levando consigo o Uchiha.

- Agora você sabe, o _meu_ 'gostar' e diferente do _seu_ 'gostar'. - cuspiu o moreno raivoso, enquanto se levantava e encarava Naruto que ficou atordoado e sem saber o que falar desceu rapidamente as escadas, pegou seu casaco e saiu como um jato. Alarmada, a governanta subiu rapidamente os degraus até o quarto do moreno, e com a voz preocupada indagou:

- Sasuke-sama, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Esta tudo bem, por favor, deixe-me sozinho.

Com uma mensura a mulher se retirou, deixando Sasuke cair novamente na mais profunda escuridão.

**Continua**...

* * *

**N/A:**

Yo minna minna! Minha segunda fic SasuNaruSasu...

'_Aishiteru'_ em português que dizer 'eu te amo'. E sim foi baseado no nome 'P.S; eu te amo' no entanto não tem nada haver com o filme ou livro (que por acaso eu nem li). Todo o capítulo vai ter um poema, frase ou letra de música e se quiserem podem me enviar sugestões, eu vou adorar! Espero que gostem dessa fic. A fic não está betada por isso está sujeita a erros.

**Vocabulário**:

_quimono_¹ - roupa oriental usada no Japão por homens e mulheres.

_**Review?**_


	2. Farsa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. História baseada no mangá yaoi "_Sonna Kimochi Ga Koi Datta", _e no Doujinshi (Sasu-Naru) _Forbidden Love._

**Sumary: **Naruto e Sasuke são amigos de infância, sempre andaram juntos. Porém, ultimamente, Sasuke tem andado distante e com uma atitude ainda mais fria. Naruto não entende o que está acontecendo, mas está disposto a descobrir a causa desse estranho comportamento do amigo.

**Rank** T**: **_Talvez_ aumente...

**Aviso¹: **BoyxBoy, não gosta NÃO leia‼

**Aviso²: **Não adicione nos favoritos, se não for comentar. x_x

**P.S: AISHITERU**

-

_Eu posso tentar fingir  
Eu posso tentar esquecer  
Mas isso está me deixando louco  
Estou perdendo a cabeça_

(t.a.t.u, All The Things She Said)

-

**II**

Antes mesmo de chegar à casa de Naruto, Sakura viu-o atravessado à rua, parecia bem desamparado e por pouco não foi atropelado por uma motocicleta. Preocupada, a rosada correu até o garoto, que acabava de se levantar do asfalto (com o susto ele havia caído na calçada), enquanto era duramente criticado pelo motorista da pequena motocicleta, e com a cabeça baixa ele pedia desculpas. Ele sabia que estava errado. Quando já estava perto o suficiente, ela perguntou preocupada e ofegante:

- Você está bem, Naruto?

Os olhos de Naruto ficaram tensos, para logo depois se tornaram sereno e límpido. E um belo sorriso surgiu nos lábios crispados.

- Olá Sakura-chan. - há essa hora o motorista já tinha dado as costas e indo embora. Sakura ainda fitava Naruto com preocupação.

- Você está bem? - repetiu. Seus olhos verificavam se o loiro não tinha nenhum ferimento aparente, concluiu que tinha apenas alguns arranhões, nada que água não desse jeito.

- Estou bem. - afirmou com pequenos gestos, enquanto limpava as roupas. Com gesto confiante, chegou perto da namorada, enlaçou-a pela cintura, beijo-a. Um beijo quente e sedutor, o suficiente para fazer Sakura esquecer o ocorrido e corar. Quando se separaram, Naruto fitou-a intrigado. O beijo de Sasuke havia sido diferente... _Muito_ diferente. Recuperou-se rapidamente e indagou:

- Porque está aqui Sakura-chan?

Por mais que o tempo passasse, e que agora fossem namorados, ele jamais deixaria de chamá-la pelo sufixo. _Talvez_, uma forma de demonstrar todo o seu carinho.

- Vim te visitar e... - ela tirou da bolsa três tickets, balançando-os frente ao garoto - te convidar para ir ao Ichikaru Ramen. E você, estava vindo de onde?

- Hn. – ele passou levemente a mão pelos cabelos loiros. – fui à casa do teme.

- Ah... Então falou com ele...? Reconciliaram-se?

- Não. – comentou sem nenhum sentimento aparente.

- Não fique assim. – deu um selinho em seus lábios. – Logo vocês voltaram a ser melhores amigos.

- É.

**(...)**

Passou-se uma semana desde o ocorrido, e tudo voltará a ser como antes: Sasuke ignorava Naruto terminantemente, enquanto Naruto corria atrás dele tentando falar com o moreno sobre o que acontecera. Naruto estava farto daquela situação, primeiro Sasuke o ignorava logo depois se declarava e como se não bastasse o tratava friamente como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Definitivamente ele não entendia Uchiha Sasuke.

- Ei! Sasuke preciso falar com você! – gritou assim que o sinal tocou e o moreno se pôr em marcha.

Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro.

- O que você quer Naruto?

- Eu quero ser seu amigo!

- Você não entende não é? Porque você não pode me deixar em paz? – pediu. Sua mão crispou violentamente na mão de Naruto que ia ao seu encontro. – Não me toque.

- Porque você é assim hein?... Cabeça dura!

- Olha só quem fala! O cabeça dura número um! – retorquiu igualmente nervoso. Só Naruto tinha o poder de irritá-lo ao máximo.

- Porque nós não podemos esquecer, e continuar tudo como antes?

Subitamente os olhos negros ficaram distantes; tristes.

- Não é justamente isso que eu estou tratando de fazer? – perguntou com cinismo.

- Não. Você está só me ignorando, eu quero que voltemos a ser amigos, não meros estranhos que se cruzam nos corredores da escola.

- Eu estou ignorado e você quer fingir que nada aconteceu... Qual de nós é melhor Naruto? – riu.

- Eu... Só quero ser seu amigo Sasuke... Por favor... Você sabe que é valioso para mim.

Sasuke pegando-o desprevenido fechou o punho e com um soco violento acertou o queixo do loiro, que não viu nem de onde a pancada veio.

- Tudo o que você quer é malditamente egoísta, Naruto! – berrou a plenos pulmões sua respiração começava a se tornar agitada. – Você sabe por quantos anos eu tive que ouvir você se lamuriando por ter sido rechaçado pela Sakura?! Sabe? Aposto que não! E em todas às vezes, o idiota estava ali escutando _tudo_, esperando você parar de chorar como um bebê! Mas você nunca levou isso em consideração, não é?

Naruto continuou escutando tudo sem o mínimo de reação, a cada palavra seu coração se partia. Doía. Doeu ainda mais quando viu as lágrimas grossas brotarem dos olhos negros, em todos esses anos em que conhecia Sasuke só o virá chorar três vezes, na morte de seus pais, na morte de Saturobi (seu ex-tutor), e na morte de Itachi, seu irmão mais velho.

Assim que Sasuke percebeu as lagrimas escapando de seus olhos, tratou de limpa-las, não era fraco e não choraria.

- Por favor, Naruto... Só me deixe em paz. – pediu se afastando.

**(...)**

Estava destruído. Tanto por dentro quanto por fora, seu estado de animado se elevava à zero naquele instante. Tudo o que queria era ter de volta a amizade do seu melhor amigo, e tudo que conseguira era magoá-lo. Sim, ele tinha magoado Sasuke. Podia perceber em cada gesto, olhar e expressão. Conhecia Sasuke até nós seus mínimos detalhes.

- _Problemático..._ Naruto está tudo bem?

- Ãh... Está. – afirmou. No entanto, qualquer um com cérebro notaria que não estava bem, mal tocara no seu precioso ramen, permanecia quieto na aula de Kakashi a qual ele passava metade do tempo conversando com Kiba.

Shikamaru deu de ombros, girou sobre a cadeira e voltou a prestar atenção na matéria. Sabia que cedo ou tarde Naruto falaria alguma coisa.

- Shika...

- Hnm...

- Você acha que eu sou um péssimo amigo? - sussurrou tão baixo que o moreno teve dificuldade de escutar.

- O quê?

- Você acha que eu sou um péssimo amigo? – voltou a repetir dessa vez, alto o suficiente para Shikamaru ouvir.

- Não. Por quê?

- Nada... Só estava pensando...

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke deve ter falado isso na hora da raiva.

Naruto olhou-o confuso. Ele tinha certeza que não havia tido nenhum nome.

- O que... Mas...

- Naruto, só tem uma coisa que te deixa pra baixo assim. E não é muito difícil adivinhar o que é. – comentou, esticou os braços colocando-os na nuca. – Daqui a pouco vocês voltam a se falar.

- Duvido. – sussurrou encostando a cabeça na carteira, mesmo que não fosse dormir, também não estava a fim de assistir aula.

**(...) **

O caminho de volta para casa foi ainda pior. Por uma boa parte seguiu com seus amigos, mas um a um foram se separando, e lembrou-se que em certa parte da estrada só ficavam ele e Sasuke, a maioria das vezes o moreno levava a bicicleta então subia e mandava Naruto ir para a garupa. Fechou os olhos por um momento, sentiu o ar fresco bater em seu rosto e pensou o quão bom seria se Sasuke estivesse ao seu lado. Suspirou, e chutou o chão com força. Porque tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?

- Ei! Olhe por onde anda! – exclamou o garotinho, acariciando a canela que havia sido chutada por Naruto.

- Ah... Desculpe... – sobressaltou-se - Konohamaru?!

- Ah! Onii-chan!

- Quanto tempo! – meio desajeitado abraçou o garoto não se importando o quão sujo ele estava. – Como você está?

- Estou bem. – mexeu os pés incomodo, fitou o chão. – Por acaso você tem algo para comer?

- Infelizmente não. – olhou para o garoto todo sujo. Parecia obvio que ele morava nas ruas mesmo assim resolveu tentar: - Onde estão os seus pais?

- Eles morreram.

- Sinto muito.

- Não precisa. – deu de ombros - Eu não cheguei a conhecê-los mesmo.

- Com quem você vive então?

- Sozinho. Antes eu morava com o meu avô, Saturobi, mas ele ficou muito doente e então morreu.

Naruto sentiu certa nostalgia. De certa maneira aquele menino, lembrava-lhe na infância. Balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o menor. Então a expressão de nostalgia tornou-se surpresa.

- Espera aí, você disse Saturobi?

- É. Hiruzen Saturobi.

* * *

**N/A: **Depois de uma demora considerável, aqui está o capitulo dois... Aêee...

_Agradecimentos Especiais:_

**Inu, Kuchiki Rin, Saiyuuri, Mag, Vivi-hydeist, Blanxe **


	3. SorteOu Azar?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. História baseada no mangá yaoi "_Sonna Kimochi Ga Koi Datta", _e no Doujinshi (Sasu-Naru) _Forbidden Love._

**Sumary: **Naruto e Sasuke são amigos de infância, sempre andaram juntos. Porém, ultimamente, Sasuke tem andado distante e com uma atitude ainda mais fria. Naruto não entende o que está acontecendo, mas está disposto a descobrir a causa desse estranho comportamento do amigo.

**Rank** T**: **_Talvez_ aumente...

**Aviso¹: **BoyxBoy, não gosta NÃO leia‼

**Aviso²: **Não adicione nos favoritos, se não for comentar. x_x

**PS: AISHITERU**

**-**

___Eu odeio tudo em você!  
Por que eu ainda te amo?  
Eu odeio tudo em você!  
Por que eu ainda te amo?  
_

(I Hate Everything About You, Three Days Grace)

-

**III**

Ainda não podia acreditar em tamanha... _Sorte_. O garoto que Sasuke tanto buscará estava bem a sua frente. Perto da morte, Saturobi pediu para Sasuke cuidar do seu neto, e ele ia cumprir... Isso é, se o menino não tivesse fugido com medo dos dois armários que Sasuke chamava de segurança. Desde então o paradeiro do garoto era desconhecido.

- Eu... Conhecia o seu avô. – balbuciou abestalhado.

- Sério? – os olhos castanhos se tornaram brilhosos.

- Sim. – concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – ele era incrível, era um dos poucos que não me julgava, sempre tinha um sorriso ou uma palavra de consolo – contraiu a face ao lembra-se dos tempos em que era maltratado pelos colegas de classe. _E foi por ele que eu conheci o Sasuke_-_teme,_ completou em pensamento.

- Vovô era o máximo. – concluiu cheio de si.

Naruto sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos do mais novo.

- Hnm... Que tal irmos ao Ichikaru ramen? – propôs contente. – Eu pago!

Konohamaru olhou-o desconfiando. Debatendo se deveria, ou não, aceitar o convite.

- Tudo bem. Mas se você tentar qualquer coisa suspeita, eu te arranco o braço a mordidas!

- Féh. Eu não vou te fazer nada, pirralho. – contestou com falso aborrecimento. Cruzou os braços e fitou o garoto. – Se não quiser tudo bem, eu vou para casa e você fica aí, com fome.

Virou-se e começou a andar, cautelosamente, o garoto o seguiu até a barraca conhecida de ambos. Naruto foi o primeiro a chegar, seguindo por Konohamaru, que sentou ao seu lado.

- Tio me vê duas tigelas grandes de ramen.

O senhor assentiu e voltou para dentro da tenda. Então Naruto se voltou para Konohamaru.

- Konohamaru... Você tem alguma foto do seu avô...?

- Tenho uma. – remexeu no bolso, tirou papeis de bala, bolas de gude e uma pequena foto 3x4 onde ele e avô apareciam sorrindo. – Eu tinha outras. Mas com o tempo acabei perdendo, e só me restou essa. – contou e voltou a guardar a foto no bolso.

Naruto fez mais algumas perguntas e o pequeno respondeu tão naturalmente, e não lhe restou duvida, aquele era o neto Hiruzen. Sorriu consigo, e ficou animado por aquela descoberta, que inconscientemente, ou não, o tornaria próximo a Sasuke.

O ramen foi servido, e a conversa sofreu um recesso de poucos minutos, até ser reiniciada novamente. Conversaram sobre tudo, desde carrinhos até se o menino estava estudando.

Com a barriga cheia, depois de três ramens, Naruto pediu a conta, pagou-a e na hora de ir embora insistiu para levar o garoto para casa. Àquela hora da noite era perigoso um garoto daquela idade andando sozinho, e além do mais queria saber onde o menino morava agora.

Chegando a casa, notou que era simples. E que um homem o esperava na porta.

- Onde você estava Konohamaru? – inquiriu, irado.

- Ah... Estava passeando, mas aí eu encontrei o Naruto-niisan, e ele me convidou para um ramen.

- O que eu te falei sobre falar com estranhos?

- Ele não é estranho, ele até conheceu o vovô.

- Deixe de ser malandro, Konohamaru. Agora entre. – mandou carrancudo. Não prestou a menor atenção em Naruto, e ia fechar a porta na cara do loiro, se não fosse à mão de Naruto, que o impediu no último momento.

- Espere. Eu quero falar com o senhor.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre o avô de Konohamaru.

**(...)**

Sua cabeça doía como há muito tempo não sentia, sentando sobre o sofá contava as horas para o trabalho em grupo terminar e ele poder se livrar logo da 'grupo' que havia se aboletado em sua casa.

- O que mais falta? – perguntou neutro. Como já havia feito a sua parte só aguardava os outros demais integrantes terminarem.

- Gezz. Falta muito... – respondeu rolando os olhos. – Seria mais rápido se você nós ajudasse...

- Eu já fiz a minha parte. Não posso fazer nada se vocês são lentos demais.

- Se não quer ajudar não ajuda. – replicou sem se intimidar pela cara amarrada do moreno. Já estava mais do que acostumado. – Mas bem que você podia providenciar uns salgadinhos... Estamos aqui desde que agente saiu do colégio, e você sabe né? _Humanos_ têm que se alimentar.

- Murmp. Faça o que quiser, só não atrapalhe os empregados.

- Obrigado, vossa alteza. – como sarcasmo se curvou para Sasuke, e imitando um servente, saiu da sala indo diretamente para a cozinha.

Sasuke olhou-o por um momento antes de voltar a fechar os olhos. As luzes fortes junto com a dor de cabeça estavam matando-o.

- Está tudo bem, Sasuke? – perguntou o companheiro de curtos cabelos alaranjados. A preocupação era papável em sua voz.

- Eu pareço bem?

- Não. É por isso que estou te perguntando. – contestou sem se abalar com o sarcasmo do outro. Levantou-se, desapareceu pela casa e logo depois voltou com um copo de água e um comprimido na mão. – Isso ira melhor sua dor de cabeça.

Colocou o comprimido na boca e, com ajuda da água empurrou o medicamento para o fundo do seu estomago. Sem esperar um agradecimento por parte do Uchiha, Juggo, o jovem de cabelos alaranjados, pegou o copo das mãos do moreno e o levou de volta a cozinha. Logo depois voltou acompanhado por Suigetsu que carregava um copo de água e comia um par de bolachas.

Quando terminaram o trabalho, já era tão tarde, que até mesmo Sasuke pensou duas vezes antes de enxotá-los de sua casa.

-... Se quiserem podem ficar.

- Oba! – exclamou esparramando-se no sofá onde Sasuke estivera até poucos momentos atrás. – É claro que eu aceito. Só tenho que ligar para o meu irmão...

- Infelizmente não vou poder ficar. – disse a única integrante feminina do grupo; Karin. – Meus pais disseram vêem me buscar.

- Que peninha. – provocou Suigetsu, ainda deitando no sofá.

- Cale a boca seu maldito! – urrou furiosa. A única chance que tinha para ficar com Sasuke estava indo por água abaixo.

- Vocês parem de discutir. – ordenou lançando um olhar gélido para cada um. – Karin você espera aqui até que seus pais cheguem. – apontou para ambos os garotos. – Vocês vêm comigo, quero amostrar logo o quarto e ir dormir.

**(...)**

Despertou tão animado que nem prestou atenção na hora, tomou um banho, arrumou-se, tomou o café da manhã, ouviu um pouco das noticias e começou a caminhar com a intenção de ir à escola. Porém, estacou no meio do caminho. Talvez se ele fosse desse tempo de pegar Sasuke em casa, ou talvez, saindo dela para ir à escola.

Decidido correu para mansão Uchiha, apertou o botão milhares de vezes até que a voz zombeteira e muito familiar atendeu:

_- Alô, Alô. Yeh, ' Cê ta me escutando...?_

_- Suigetsu...? _

_- Ah... Uzumaki...!_

_- Hnm. – grunhiu em desgosto. Não se dava muito bem com Suigetsu. – Você pode chamar o Sasuke...?_

_- Ele está dormindo. Fez muito exercício durante a noite, - soltou o botão para falar e gargalhou pela brincadeira. Voltou a apertar o botão e adicionou maliciosamente: - se é que você me entende..._

Instantaneamente toda a animação se esvaziou do seu corpo, suas mãos tremeram e forçou-se a respirar diversas vezes a fim de recuperar a calma. Então era assim, aquele bastardo se declarava, fazia-o sentir o último homem da terra e pouco depois já estava na cama com outro.

...Deus como era idiota...

**(...)**

- Quem era no interfone?

- Engano.

* * *

(**N/A:**) HOU, HOU, HOU Mamãe Noel chegou. Antes de Tudo feliz natal atrasado e FELIZ ANO NOVO adiantado! Tudo de bom para todos :D Oky, agora vamos ao capítulo, sim as coisas correram rápidas, mas... Foi de todo o coração. Suigetsu é um amiguinho da onça... 'hoho. Se alguém não entendeu alguma coisa, ou ficou mal explicada é só perguntar. Esclarecimento: Sasuke e Naruto são do mesmo colégio não da mesma sala.

**Blanxe**: Embora pareça Sasuke não tem sangue de barata... uhsuhushs... Sobre a Sakura, eu acho que de certa forma ela amadureceu e como eu não a odeio (não de todo pelo menos...) achei que seria legar retratar ela assim. Consciência?! Eu procurei a música e a letra na net... gostei bastante, quem sabe eu busque outra letras dessa banda. é.e Adoro descobrir bandas novas/ e ou antigas rsrs. Obrigado por comentar :D e FELIZ ANO NOVO!

**Lady** **Yuraa** (pptusachan): Não. Essa fic é meu bebê tipo... já tô a pelo menos dois anos tentando postar ela... e depois que eu posto a criatividade some ú.u. Eu não sou muito fã de abandonar fic's a não ser que não tenha nenhuma review, porque aí eu acho que tá muito ruim e deleto. Fora isso eu acho criatividade (nem que seja do bolso do papai noel) e posto. Hnm.. Sabe essa fic é baseada em três mangás, só que o terceiro eu não sei o nome e é justamente o que mais se parece com a fic XD. Espero que goste do capítulo e FELIZ ANO NOVO!

**Renii**-**chan**: O que é giro? :o rsrs Naruto vai descobrir isso logo...

**Mag** -x-x: uhuhsuhsush você não tem jeito hein... Ah sim... Imagina escutar desde os 11~12 "eu amo a Sakura-chan" "Sakura-chan isso, Sakura-chan aquilo..." Acho que ele tá começando a se dar conta... só basta saber como ele vai reagir ao toque de realidade... ú.u Obrigado por todo o seu carinho e suas reviews rsrs... até o próximo capítulo

**Grazi**-**chan**: Konohamaru não morra bem na rua... mas sim Naruto vai dar um jeito...

**Sunny** **Drenali**: Sim faz. hehehe me neguei a abandonar essa fic, e embora eu demore a atualizar ela é de todo o coração.

Para as que lêem '**Do** **começo** **Ao** **Fim'**: Atualização em breve.

_**Reviews**__?_


	4. Sentimentos

**PS: AISHITERU**

_Você sabe por o que vale apena lutar?_  
_Quando não se vale a pena morrer por nada?_  
_Isso te deixa sem ar_  
_E você se sente sufocando?_  
_A dor eleva-se ao seu orgulho _  
_E você procura um lugar para se esconder?_  
_Alguém quebrou o seu coração?_  
_Você está em ruínas_

(21 Guns, Green Day)

**IV**

Naquele momento seu cérebro trabalhava a mil por hora, e sua mente não o deixava em paz um minuto se quer. Todos os seus pensamentos estavam tumultuados. Divididos. Parte dele gostaria de gritar ao moreno até ficar sem voz, a outra, ainda mais rebelde, gostaria de se lançar sobre o moreno e brigar, como a muito não faziam.

"_Acalme-se"_, ordenou sua mente, seu corpo tremia. _"Você não tem nada haver com o que o Sasuke faz e com que faz..."_ atribuiu, e fechou os olhos evitando qualquer imagem desagradável. Merda, Sasuke havia se declarado para ele, então porque ele não tinha nada haver com isso? _"Porque você foi covarde"_ uma vozinha martelava em sua mente. "_Preferiu deixar tudo como estava_" "_Amizade... é só isso mesmo que você sente por ele...? Mentiroso..._" A voz dentro de si se tornava cada vez mais forte e insuportável, verdadeirasdemais para ele.

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ! PARE! – gritou em alto e bom som. Colocou as mãos nos ouvidos e deu graças a Deus por não haver quase ninguém na rua, caso contrário as pessoas achariam que no mínimo, ele era um esquizofrênico.

Nervosamente deixou que seus pés o guiassem até que parou enfrente a casa da rosada. Na certa ela ainda estaria em casa já que demorava horas se arrumando. Tocou duas vezes, e esperou impaciente que rosada atendesse, ia tocar pela terceira vez, quando a rosada apareceu no vão da porta.

- Naruto... – olhou-o supressa – o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Pensei que seria bom se nós fossemos para a escola juntos... – comentou nervosamente, metendo a mão dentro dos bolsos.

- Ahnm. Claro. – abriu a porta e fez sinal para que Naruto entrasse. – Espere um pouco, vou pegar minha bolsa. Pode comer uns biscoitos se quiser.

- Não obrigado. Estou sem fome.

**(...)**

- Suigetsu, anda logo ou nós vamos te deixar aí. – sentenciou Sasuke. Tanto ele quanto Juggo estavam na entrada da mansão, só esperando a boa vontade de Suigestu para irem.

- Já estou indo! Cara estressado. – comentou e uniu-se ao grupo.

Sasuke bufou e começou a andar na frente. Juggo e Suigetsu caminharam um pouco mais atrás.

- O que você aprontou? – Juugo inquiriu assim que Sasuke se afastou o suficiente para não ouvir a conversa.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – respondeu em tom sério. – Ouvi quando você estava no interfone. Não era engano. Porque não falou que era o Naruto?

Suigetsu deu de ombros e voltou a olhar o moreno.

- Não achei que valia a pena.

- E quanto a aquelas mentiras?

- Aquilo foi um bônus extra. Afinal aquele loiro idiota merece sofrer um pouco. – afirmou em tom sério para logo depois mostrar os dentes afiados numa tentativa de sorriso.

**(...)**

Naruto nem se preocupou em sorrir ao entrar na sala. Estava de mau humor, que só se intensificou ao passar pela sala de Sasuke e encontrá-lo junto com seus "amigos"_. _Olhou se soslaio para o moreno, segurou Sakura com força e praticamente carregou-a para a turma deles. Não queria ficar no mesmo corredor que Sasuke, na verdade, não confiava em si, quando se tratava do moreno ele sempre perdia o controle.

Estava tão irritado que nem mesmo cumprimentou os amigos - fez tudo no automático – deixou Sakura em sua carteira, jogou sua bolsa na mesa, sentou-se de mau jeito e ali ficou. Era raro Naruto estar de mau humor, no entanto, quando isso acontecia, eles sabiam que deveriam deixar o loiro quieto.

- O que deu nele? – Sai perguntou para Shikamaru que estava sentando numa carteira a frente do loiro emburrado.

- Não sei. Mas se ele tá assim, com certeza tem haver com o Sasuke. – o moreno explicou, e silenciosamente os companheiros de turma concordaram. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo capaz de deixar Uzumaki Naruto de mau humor, e esse era Uchiha Sasuke.

**(...)**

Embora seus olhos acompanhassem os movimentos do professor que estava a frente do quadro, sua mente estava longe, sem nenhum sinal de querer voltar. Se não fosse por Juggo que vez ou outra o puxava para a realidade, provavelmente já teria sido expulso da sala de aula. Balançou a cabeça tentando se concentrar e massageou a o cenho, era muito cedo, mais já sentia a enxaqueca se aproximando.

- Sasuke.

- O que é? – replicou áspero, no entanto, arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, pois sua cabeça começou a latejar.

- Quer que eu vá buscar uma aspirina? – perguntou sem se ofender pelo modo do moreno. Conviverá com o moreno o suficiente para se acostumar com o jeito de Sasuke. Franziu o cenho preocupado, a dor de cabeça do amigo estava se tornando cada vez mais frequente.

- Não. Eu estou bem. – negou e voltou a olhar para o quadro, mais sem prestar atenção. Juggo suspirou, e também voltou a prestar atenção no que a professora explicava.

**(...)**

Metade da aula passou e ele não ergueu os olhos para o quadro nenhuma vez se quer, permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada todo o tempo. Os professores, que já estavam acostumados com o jeito do loiro, estranharam, mais não questionaram. Porém, logo que o sinal do intervalo bateu. Iruka, o professor desde o primário apareceu, e Naruto suspirou, na certa um de seus professores havia comentando sobre o seu 'baixo astral' durante a aula, preocupando o professor estava a sua frente.

- O que houve? – perguntou calmamente. Geralmente ele não fazia isso com os alunos, mais Naruto era quase como um filho e isso lhe dava direito de se sentir afetado pela tristeza do ex-aluno.

- Não é nada. – replicou ainda com a cabeça baixa, sentido o mais velho fazer um leve carinho em sua cabeça, bagunçando-lhes os cabelos loiros. Talvez, em outro momento, ele gostaria daquela mostra de afeto, mais naquele momento tudo o que sentiu foi vontade de chorar. E mesmo que não quisesse aos poucos as lágrimas foram surgindo.

Iruka não pronunciou nenhuma palavra. Manteve-se calado, esperando que a torrente de lágrimas cessasse e enfim pudessem conversar, e com sorte, ajudar a tirar aquilo que estava torturando tão duramente o coração de seu menino.

- Eu estou aqui Naruto. Sempre vou estar.

**(...)**

Anda pelos corredores com passos apressados, a procura de alguém. E assim que o encontrou, não pensou duas vezes antes de ir apressadamente ao seu encontro. Não se importou com os olhares que eram voltados para si, questionando o porquê de estar ali. Caminhou decidida até seu objetivo, e só parou quando estavam frente a frente.

- Preciso falar com você.

- O que você quer? – indagou visivelmente irritado.

- Como eu já disse, preciso falar com você. – e olhou para o grupo de amigos que estava em torno do moreno. – A sós.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Sakura.

- Mas tenho. – a rosada replicou. Sasuke soltou um suspiro e levantou-se.

- Eu já volto. – falou, e logo se afastou junto com a rosada. Param em um dos longos corredores, Sakura colocou uma das mãos na cintura e fitou o moreno longamente.

- O que está havendo com vocês?

- Não sei do que você está falando, Sakura.

- Ora, Sasuke! É claro que você sabe. – a rosada respirou fundo. – Tudo bem, não vim aqui discutir, pelo menos não por agora. Eu sei que você e Naruto vivem brigando, mais dessa vez foi diferente. Naruto parece mais triste do que eu jamais vi, e eu espero que essa briga entre vocês dois se ajeite logo, e se houver algo que eu possa fazer, e só me dizer. Como amiga dos dois eu quero vê-los bem. – declarou a garota. Sasuke sorriu com ironia.

- Essa declaração nem parece da menina que a cada chance maltratava e insultava o Naruto. – articulou o moreno, o sarcasmo presente em cada palavra. Sakura corou, embaraçada.

- Isso já foi há muito tempo. Eu cresci; mudei. Já não sou a garota aficionada que faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Sim, e eu fico grato por isso. Mais não me pressione. Minha discussão com Naruto só pertence somente a nós. Se ele não lhe disse nada, eu também não o farei. Agora, se era só isso, eu tenho que retornar para sala.

- Claro. – atendeu a rosada dando espaço para o moreno passar. Observou Sasuke se afastar por alguns instantes antes de começar caminhar para a própria sala. Pediu mentalmente para que os dois amigos se acertassem.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Ser

**PS: AISHITERU**

_Eu não quero conversas inteligentes,_

_Eu nunca quero me esforçar tanto_

_Eu quero simplesmente alguém com que eu possa conversar_

_Eu te quero do jeito que você é_

(Billy Joel – Just the way you are)

**V**

Quando percebeu que o loiro estava um pouco mais calmo, Iruka parou de acariciar os cabelos revoltosos e saiu da sala em silencio. Conhecia-o bem o bastante para saber que naquele momento ele não gostaria de encarar ninguém, nem mesmo ele; o seu professor de toda uma vida. E ele estava certo.

Assim que Iruka saiu, Naruto enxugou o rosto molhando por lágrimas e olhou ao redor para confirmar que estava sozinho. Fungou um pouco o nariz e se levantou, com a intenção de ir em direção o banheiro, melhorar o seu aspecto. Tinha consciência que seu estado seria lastimável e não queria que seus amigos o vissem daquela maneira.

Abriu a porta do banheiro devagar a fim de não fazer muito barulho, suspirou satisfeito quando viu que estava vazio. Andou em direção a pia, abriu a torneira e enfiou a cabeça em baixo da torneia. E assim ficou por vários segundos, só desviou atenção quando a porta voltou a abrir.

- _Sasuke_...

**(...) **

Ainda que não fosse de grande ajuda, ela queria fazer uma pequena surpresa para o loiro. Por isso, após a conversa infrutífera com o moreno, caminhou para a rua, onde se localizava a tão conhecida barraca de ramen.

Sorriu com o pensamento de ver o loiro sorrir, mesmo que fosse um pouco, animou-a, comprou o prato favorito do amigo _e namorado._

Caminhou novamente em direção a escola, porém, estacou na porta assim que percebeu que a sala de aula estava vazia. Olhou para os dois lados, e quando teve certeza de que o loiro não estava em lugar nenhum da sala, entrou. Verificou que o material do loiro continuava no mesmo lugar, parou alguns minutos para pensar e concluiu que talvez ele tivesse ido ao banheiro. Colocou o prato de ramen encima da mesa do loiro e foi para o refeitório.

"Espero que ele não demore muito, o ramen vai acabar esfriando" pensou antes de ir em direção ao refeitório onde encontraria os amigos.

**(...)**

O moreno praguejou mentalmente enquanto fixava seus olhos nos azuis do amigo. Depois da conversa com a rosada, tudo que Sasuke não queria naquele momento era encontrar com o loiro, no entanto, o destino não parecia compartilhar a mesma idéia.

Sua vontade era de voltar exatamente por onde passou há minutos atrás, contudo, não poderia deixar que o loiro percebesse seu nervosismo, por isso – sem ao menos lhe dar um olhar- passou pelo loiro e entrou numa das cabines mais afastadas. Fechou a porta e respirou fundo, na certa quando saísse o loiro já estaria longe por isso não deveria se preocupar.

"_Não deveria se importar" _ pensava mentalmente cada vez que tomava coragem para sair do pequeno cubículo em que se encontrava. Porém seu corpo tornava a não lhe obedecer, continuava fincado no mesmo lugar de minutos atrás.

- Sasuke? – chamou o loiro do outro lado da porta. Sasuke arregalou os olhos surpreso por ter sido pego desprevenido.

- O que é? – respondeu seco, assim que recuperou a voz e a capacidade de responder.

- Nada... E que você estava ai há tanto tempo que achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa... – explicou rapidamente. E um longo silencio o seguiu. – E só que... Eu quero conversar com você.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Naruto nós já...

- Não. – o loiro cortou-o rapidamente, e então continuou: – Não é sobre nós. É hn... Por favor, você pode sair daí? É bem estranho conversar com a porta. – admitiu pouco à-vontade com a situação.

Após o pedido o loiro voltou a ficar em silencio. Sasuke contou até sua respiração se acalmar. Não queria que o loiro soubesse da sua reação cada vez que se falavam. Colocou sua costumeira fachada de indiferença e só então, quando se sentiu suficientemente seguro, saiu do seu esconderijo.

- E então? O que você quer? – interpelou enquanto lavava as mãos e aproveitava para desviar dos olhos inquisidores do loiro.

Naruto pigarreou.

- Eu... Quero falar do Konohamaru. O menino que você...

- Eu sei quem é Konohamaru. – interrompeu impaciente. – Vá direto ao assunto.

- Tudo bem. Eu só queria falar que o encontrei por acaso, e você tinha me falado que queria ajudá-lo então eu só pensei que você talvez ainda quisesse ajudá-lo... – terminou o loiro incerto.

E o moreno ficou em silencio. Por mais que quisesse ajudar ele sabia que Orochimaru seria contra e se não conseguisse convencer o homem ele não conseguiria nada já que era Orochimaru quem controlava suas finanças. _Pelo menos até a minha maior idade_, - pensou o moreno como consolo.

- Eu ainda quero ajudá-lo. – confirmou sem ainda ter uma certeza do _como, _já que não dispunha de livre acesso ao seu dinheiro.

- Que bom! Konohamaru vai ficar muito feliz. – afirmou contente por finalmente ter transpassado a barreira de alto-defesa do moreno. – Talvez hoje você possa visita...

- Sasuke o professor está de chamando. – articulou Suigetsu entrando no banheiro interrompendo a conversar de ambos. – Opa! Não sabia que não estava sozinho.

- Avise que já estou indo. – ditou virando-se rapidamente para o amigo que acabara de entrar. – Depois, o material que ele quer está na minha mesa, pegue e entregue. – comandou, e sem replicar o garoto atendeu, deixando-os sozinhos, o clima voltou a ficar tenso.

Naruto já não sentia mais vontade de sorrir e a conversa com o _amigo_ de Sasuke lhe martelava a mente a cada momento.

- Acho que já está na hora de voltar. – o loiro opinou não olhando para o moreno. Toda sua vontade conversar havia subitamente sumido.

O loiro começou a caminhar em direção a porta, no entanto, lembrou-se do garoto sorridente que aguardava a visita do moreno, e estacou no vão da porta e se voltou para o moreno:

– Se você quiser visitá-lo... Eu irei lá hoje. Eu posso te levar.

E saiu sem nem mesmo espera a resposta do moreno.

**(...)**

A muito o sinal já havia tocado, todas já estavam na sala quando o loiro entrou de cabeça baixa. O pouco do seu bom humor que havia sido recuperado durante a conversar com o moreno fora drasticamente alterado quando o _amigo_ enxerido do moreno apareceu.

Não era o tipo de pessoa que antipatizava logo a primeira vista, mais o _'cara de peixe' _conseguira-o em questão de dias. Primeiro porque tinha a atenção do moreno – coisa que ele só conseguiu depois de muitos anos de brigas – e segundo porque agora Suigetsu passava a noite na casa do moreno fazendo-se sabe se lá o que, quando ele, Uzumaki Naruto fora tão poucas vezes que poderiam ser contadas nos dedos! Pensou ficando cada vez mais revoltado, e ia continuar seus pensamentos se sua barriga não tivesse roncado em alto e bom som.

Imediatamente voltou a realidade, e só então notou que em sua mesa havia um ramen – não tão quente – aguardando-o. Faminto, pegou-o e antes mesmo que o professor pudesse perceber que ele estava comendo na sala de aula, devorou-o.

Fixou a vista no prato de ramen, e logo percebeu que havia um bilhete junto ao mesmo. Abriu um imenso sorriso, leu-o calmamente, e só então se voltou para a garota que o olhava preocupada.

- _Obrigado. –_ sussurrou para que a garota pudesse ler seus lábios. E em retribuição a rosada sorriu.

**(...)**

Realmente ele não imaginara que suas palavras fossem ouvidas pelo moreno, no entanto, lá estava ele, encostado na parede exalando a aura misteriosa que sempre encantará as garotas e que continuava encantando-as. Suspirou e por um momento se permitiu se aproximar do moreno sem restrição, como antes de tudo acontecer.

- Hey! Então você veio! – declarou, sorrindo abertamente. Sorriso que sabia que irritar o amigo.

- Você me convidou e em vim. Pode tirar esse sorriso idiota do rosto agora, _dobe._

_- _Quem é você para me chamar dobe, _teme?_ – perguntou entrando no clima descontraído que a muito sentira falta.

E tomou uma decisão.

Manteria o moreno ao seu lado. Custa-se o que custa-se.

* * *

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Que saudade! Faz tempo que eu não apareço por aqui, embora leia algumas fanfic's, senti falta de escrever. Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom, fiz com muito carinho. Sobre as reviews.. to mais que atrasada em responde-las. Mas a verdade é que eu me embolei.


	6. Demostreme

**PS: AISHITERU**

_Como queria poder viver sem ar_

_Como queria poder viver sem água_

_Eu adoraria querer-te um pouco menos_

_Como queria poder viver sem você._

(Vivir sin Aire - Maná)

**VI**

Ao longe, Sakura observava a cena com o coração apertado. Tentou se convencer que era de felicidade porque, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tudo voltara a ser como antes. Como ela tanto queria que fosse. No entanto, sentia que havia alguma coisa errada. Balançou a cabeça com força, tentando afastar o pressentimento. Apertou com força o caderno em suas mãos e continuou a olhar os amigos até que eles se desaparecessem.

Sabia que estava sendo boba. Mas, algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que os sorrisos de Naruto eram mais luminosos quando Sasuke estava por perto, e que havia ali, algo que nem mesmo os olhos podiam ver.

- Sakura? – chamou Ino, um das colegas de classe dela, ao perceber que a rosada estava completamente fora da conversação. - Está escutando?

- Ah, desculpe. Estava distraída. – sorriu disfarçando sua angustia e voltou à conversa com sua amiga. De nada valia fazer conjecturas de algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era.

**(...)**

- Você vai adorá-lo... – concluiu o loiro que não parara de tagarelar durante todo o trajeto.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Mas em seu íntimo, sentia-se feliz por aceitar o convite do loiro. Poderia não parecer, porém, ele também sentia falta da conversa – quase monólogo – que o loiro fazia sempre que estavam juntos.

- Será que você não se cala nunca? – indagou numa reprise do que sempre fazia quando o loiro se estendia demais em sua conversa.

- Né, né, temos que colocar nossa conversa em dia. Já faz um bom tempo que não conversamos, tenho tanta coisa pra te contar.

- É mesmo? – inquiriu sarcástico. – Eu não vim do outro lado do mundo, Naruto. Estou bem informado sobre tudo. – no mesmo instante em que concluiu sua fala, Sasuke quis morder sua língua. Por não ter se dado conta antes, que havia fornecido ao amigo dados importantes.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam com as palavras do moreno.

- Isso quer dizer que você andou me vigiando, Saske'?

- É claro que não! – negou com veemência, esquecendo-se de corrigir o loiro pelo apelido que ele odiava, mas o qual o garoto com bigodes de raposa só usava para irritá-lo.

-Seeeiiii... – comentou, fazendo questão de _alongar_ a palavra, para deixar claro que não acreditava em uma vírgula do que o moreno dissera.

**(...)**

A conversa que se desenrolava a sua frente parecia cada vez mais tediosa. Naruto adorava ajudar, talvez fosse sua vocação, mas odiava, — realmente _odiava —,_ se envolver com assuntos relacionados a dinheiro, seguro e tudo que o envolvia. E, desta vez, não era diferente. O único que parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião era Konohamaru que hora ou outra abria a boca para bocejar ou resmungar algo.

Olhou para o moreno de soslaio, ele parecia bastante entretido na conversa com o responsável pelo garoto. Girou os olhos e com uma das mãos, chamou Konohamaru, rapidamente o garoto atendeu e ambos já estavam ganhando a rua. Longe do falatório que para eles não tinha o menor significado.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Konohamaru perguntou, assim que se viu o suficientemente afastado do casebre onde morava.

Naruto deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Achei que seria legal darmos uma volta. Já estava começando a ficar com sono. – explicou, ampliando o sorriso. Colocou as mãos no bolso e sentiu o contato com o metal frio. Moedas. Tirou-as do bolso e colocou-as contra luz. – Ei! Acho que com essas moedas podemos comprar um prato de ramen e dividir, o que acha?

O rosto do garoto se iluminou e aceitou algumas vezes para dar ênfase a sua resposta afirmativa.

- Então, vamos. Acho que tem uma barraca de ramen por aqui.

**(...)**

Por algum motivo, sentia-se mais leve. Na verdade, fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão bem. Por hora, não poderia fazer muito, mais ficara acertado que ele mandaria uma continha razoável e visitaria quando pudesse. Finalmente havia tirado um peso de seus ombros e poderia cumprir a promessa que fizera ao velho que lhe cuidara quando criança.

Levantou-se do sofá pouco confortável e despediu-se do seu anfitrião, pronto para chamar Naruto e ir embora, contudo, percebeu que o loiro já não estava mais ali. Franziu as sobrancelhas e logo notou que o garoto também não estava. O homem atrás de si suspirou, provavelmente desconfiando do paradeiro do tutelado.

Despediu-se do anfitrião e seguiu com passos lentos a procura de uma loja ou barraca de ramen mais próxima. E não precisou se esforçar muito para concluir que estava certo, a uma distancia considerável de onde estava, conseguiu vislumbrar os cabelos loiros alvoroçados e as mãos que se agitavam a todo o momento.

- Tão previsível. – sussurrou, fazendo o loiro e o menino se sobressaltar ao alcançá-los.

Rapidamente o loiro colocou a mãos por trás dos cabelos e sorriu; o sorriso de uma criança pega no exato momento da traquinagem.

- _Hehehe_. Yo, Sasuke! Eu sabia que você iria nos achar.

- Claro que sabia. – ironizou Sasuke. Notando que em cima da bancada tinha três pratos de ramen vazios e mais um por terminar. Suspirou. – Você não tem dinheiro pra pagar a conta, não é?

Naruto ficou em silencio, e rapidamente o moreno entendeu a resposta. Não ele não tinha dinheiro.

- Eu deveria te deixar aqui e se virar para pagar isso. – resmungou enquanto pegava o dinheiro do bolso e pagava a conta.

- Desculpe, eu já falei que vou pagar. Além do que, eu não pude resistir, eu só tinha dinheiro pra um mais o ramen e estava com um cheiro tão bom...

Sasuke revirou os olhos, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar. Ao seu lado, Naruto e Konohamaru tagarelavam. Felizes por ter a fome finalmente saciada.

**(...)**

Depois de encaminharem Konohamaru para casa, Naruto ainda fez questão de parar numa loja vinte e quatro horas para comprar sorvete, uma tentativa de atrasar a ida para a casa, e mesmo sem intenção, Sasuke acabou cedendo.

No final, acabaram na pracinha – que àquela hora estava deserta -, Naruto estava sentando no balanço, enquanto Sasuke o aguardava sentando num dos bancos mais próximos. De jeito nenhum ele se submeteria ao mesmo papel do loiro e se sentaria no balanço ao seu lado.

O moreno olhou para o sorvete em suas mãos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, só mesmo o homem de olhos azuis para convencê-lo a comprar algo que ele não tinha a mínima vontade de comer.

- Não vai comer o seu sorvete, não? – perguntou o loiro, jogando o palito do sorvete na lata de lixo e se aproximando do moreno.

Os dois trocaram olhares por breves segundos, e no momento seguinte Naruto sorriu maroto, apanhou o sorvete da mão do moreno e num gesto rápido, o engoliu inteiro.

- Bem, como você não queria, eu tomei. Não sei como você consegue não gostar de sorvete... É tão bom.

- Argh. Não sei como você consegue. Estava todo babado. – replicou o moreno fazendo uma careta.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse sentido uma descarga elétrica passar por todo seu corpo, tomoando consciência de uma coisa que ele fazia com Sasuke há séculos:

Beijos indiretos.

Há muito tempo eles trocavam àquele tipo de beijos.

**(...)**

Nervosa, Sakura apertava o telefone com força enquanto esperava que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendesse. Ela não queria admitir, mas além da curiosidade que a consumia, também tinha o nervosismo. Ela sabia que não deveria se preocupar, afinal eles eram apenas bons amigos. Mas não era isso que ela sentia, e como das outras vezes, resolveu agir por instinto.

- Alô? – chamou a voz do outro lado da linha, ao que parecia não ser a primeira vez. – Se ninguém falar nada eu vou desligar. – a pessoa do outro lado ameaçou e Sakura finalmente saiu de seus pensamentos.

- Espera, Naruto! Sou eu, Sakura – exclamou identificando-se.

- Ah! Sakura-chan! – replicou em tom alegre, que mudou em seguida para um preocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Oh, não, está tudo bem. – tranquilizou-o. – Só queria saber como você estava. Vi que saiu com Sasuke essa tarde.

Houve um silencio prolongado do outro lado da linha. E quando finalmente o loiro voltou a falar, a rosada teve certeza que havia algo de errado. Não precisava vê-lo para saber que Naruto estava forçando o tom de alegria na voz.

- Nós tínhamos que resolver um assunto, conversamos um pouco e... as coisas continuam como sempre. Mas não se preocupe. – adicionou, em um tom que ele pensara ser otimista. – Eu tenho certeza de que logo tudo voltará a ser como antes, datte bayo!*

- Claro. Eu confio em você. – ela afirmou, em um misto de sentimentos. Porque, por mais que quisesse negar, ela conhecia o loiro bem demais para saber que ele estava escondendo algo. – E, Naruto, qualquer coisa, não importa o quão pequeno seja, você pode me contar. Eu ouvirei e te ajudarei no que puder certo? Não se esqueça disso.

- Eu não vou me esquecer. Sakura, eu te... adoro. – pronunciou com dificuldade.

Sua verdadeira intenção era dizer que a amava, no entanto, no último momento, sua voz vacilou, e ele sentiu que não poderia dizer aquelas palavras. Não naquele momento.

- Também gosto de você, Naruto. – respondeu ela, ciente que as palavras do loiro não eram as de sempre. – Bom, tenho que ir, te vejo na escola.

- Tá. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – desejou antes de colocar o fone no gancho e agarrar-se ao travesseiro. Sua intuição continuava apitando. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Muito errada.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! Sei que demorei mais com tudo o que tem acontecido –principalmente a flodagem no fórum – tem dado um desanimo terrível para atualizar a história. No entanto sei que tem pessoas por isso trouxe mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem!

A pessoa que está postando mensagens repetitivas no fórum. Você está atrapalhando o andamento de todas as fic's. Incluindo a minha.

**Agradecimentos: **Gabhyhinachan, Pandora Beaumont, Ingrid F., Shiori McQueen


	7. Sinta

**PS: AISHITERU**

_Ninguém disse que era fácil_  
_Oh é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos_  
_Ninguém disse que era fácil_  
_Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil_  
_Oh leve-me de volta ao começo_

(The Scientist - Coldplay)

**V**

Seu sono inquieto não ajudou muito seus nervos na manhã seguinte. As palmas de suas mãos, ela sentia, estavam molhadas. Encostada na parede ao lado do portão da escola, exceto pelo cabelo de cor de rosa nada comum, ela não se destacava. No entanto, sentia como se todas as pessoas que passavam a olhassem e cochichassem sobre ela. Nunca se tornará tão consciente de si mesma, como naquele dia.

Sorria quando um de seus colegas de classe passava e lhe cumprimentava, porém o sorriso morria logo em seguida. Esperando pelo garoto que fazia de seu coração um bater diferente a cada instante, sentia-se nervosa.

-Vamos, cadê você. – sussurrou para si, ao erguer a cabeça e sorrir para mais um colega que passava. Estava ali há apenas alguns minutos, porém, sentia-se como se estivesse parada ali há várias horas. Suspirou e apertou os livros de encontro o peito, como um meio de proteção.

Suspirou, e dando mostras de seu nervosismo, passou as mãos pelos curtos cabelos coloridos. Bateu o pé algumas vezes, mostrando impaciente, e quase vacilou no exercício de ficar em pé aguardado o loiro chegar. No entanto, respirou mais um par de vezes e resolveu esperar. Só mais alguns segundos.

- Está esperando alguém em particular? – sussurrou uma voz ao seu ouvido, e a rosada se sobressaltou, dando um pequeno pulo do lugar onde estava.

- Naruto!Por Deus você quase me mata do coração!- disse a menina, ao virar-se para o namorando sorrindo e o abraçando. Em outra época ela provavelmente o teria dado um belo soco, mais agora, naquela fase da vida, ela tinha aprendido a se controlar. Pelo menos parcialmente.

O loiro colocou as mãos sobre os cabelos loiros e sorriu. Seu típico sorriso bobo.

O coração da rosada deu um pequeno salto dentro do peito. E logo chegou a uma conclusão: ela o queria, o queria muito mais do que havia imaginado algum dia.

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Agora já posso ser um ninja de alta categoria, não é?

- Claro. – concordou Sakura lembrando-se da época em que ambos eram apenas crianças e brincavam, entre muitas outras coisas, de ninjas.

Lembrou-se de Sasuke. Ele não gostava muito das brincadeiras, contudo o loiro sempre o arrastava para o meio das brincadeiras e ficava ao lado do moreno para garantir que ele não fugiria no meio delas. Sasuke.

-... E então, como você está hoje?

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu o loiro sorrindo, estranhando a pergunta da namorada. Aplicou-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios da garota e a puxou pela mão. - Vamos, ou acabaremos nos atrasando.

**(...)**

- Ei, Sasuke.

- O que é, Suigetsu? – inquiriu o moreno sem humor. Logo na entrada do colégio se deparou com a cena que há tempos lhe causava desgosto, tentou continuar indiferente como fazia com tudo ao seu redor, mais era impossível ver a felicidade tão de perto e não ser ele o protagonista.

- Você não deveria ficar assim por causa dele. – replicou o outro, olhando e analisando as poucas expressões que Sasuke deixava transparecer.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- É claro que sabe. Na verdade, todos sabem... Bem, com exceção da Karin que ainda viva no mundo da lua. Mais ela não conta, não é?

- Já disse que não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando. Além do mais, se eu fosse você prestaria atenção à explicação porque eu não te explicarei nada depois. – retorquiu, Sasuke fazendo algumas anotações no caderno.

- Tudo bem. Mais se quiser um ombro para chorar, pode contar comigo. – replicou em tom irônico, mas com um fundo de verdade. Queria que Sasuke soubesse que podia contar com ele para qualquer coisa, pois apesar de tudo o considerava um amigo.

Sasuke olhou-o de soslaio, mais não se mexeu de sua posição nem deu sinal de que estava escutando. Seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. Um lugar não muito longe dali.

**(...)**

Naruto sentia-se de bem com a vida, e seus sorrisos – que nos últimos tempos andavam tão escassos – demonstravam. O loiro não parava de sorrir, até mesmo quando não tinha um real motivo para sorrir, o largo repuxar de lábios continua ali.

- Porque você está com o humor tão bom? – resmungou Kiba, chateado pelo dever de casa de geometria, segundo ele, gigantesco.

- Nada. Só estou de bom humor.

- Hnm. Claro. – contestou Kiba, sarcástico.

Assim como os outros colegas de turma do loiro, ele sabia que o amigo só andava com o astral tão bom por causa do Uchiha. Ninguém sabia realmente o que havia acontecido – e o loiro nunca respondia quando perguntavam – no entanto todos que o conheciam sabiam que era algo relacionado ao moreno. Sempre era.

- Ei, onde você vai? – perguntou ao ver o loiro arrumar o material, colocar a mochila nas costas e sair da sala sem esperar ninguém.

- Eu tenho que resolver um assunto. Voltou daqui a pouco. – replicou já sumindo no corredor.

- Aposto que foi procurar o Uchiha. – murmurou Sai, que estava ao lado de ambos, também guardando o material.

- Serio. Eu não sei o que Naruto vê nele. – o castanho diz erguendo os ombros. – O Uchiha mesmo não está nem aí pra ele, mais basta o Sasuke dar um sinal para o Naruto correr atrás dele abanando o rabo. Naruto é um idiota.

- Vocês deveriam deixar de ser fofoqueiros. – cortou Shikamaru. – Naruto é nosso amigo, e se ele possui uma amizade com o Sasuke nós tempos que respeitar. E anda logo que eu ainda quero chegar antes da noite em casa.

**(...)**

Por mais que o moreno disfarçasse, Juggo pode perceber a expressão dolorida transpassar algumas vezes pela fachada pálida que era o rosto de Sasuke. E aquilo estava começando a preocupa-lo, as dores de cabeça se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes, e mesmo com o remédio certo, elas demoravam cada vez mais para desaparecer.

- Suigetsu, pegarei um copo d'água e remédio para o Sasuke. Arranje uma desculpa e faça-o ficar aqui até eu voltar.

- Sim, senhor capitão! – respondeu brincalhão, e logo piscou para o grandalhão. – Pode deixar, eu vou cuidar dele.

- Tsk. Sasuke tem toda razão, você é um babaca. – resmunga, enquanto sai da sala a procura de água e remédio.

O garoto peixe apenas sorri e se aproxima do moreno que guarda seu material escolar sem presa alguma.

- E aí Sasuke? O que pretende fazer?

- Eu pretendo ir para casa. Não dá pra notar? – sarcástico, o moreno aponta para mochila. Suigetsu girou os olhos. Sasuke com dor de cabeça ou sem ela continuaria sendo o mesmo bastardo de sempre.

- Não me referia a isso. 'To falando do loiro tagarela.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Tudo continua como antes. O assunto que tínhamos para tratar ontem era importante, por isso tivemos que nos juntar. Só isso.

- Então você está mesmo desistindo? – perguntou, aproximando-se mais do Uchiha.

**- **Eu não... – Sasuke não pode terminar a frase, pois o garoto de dentes afiados o beijou, pegando-o de surpresa. Não correspondeu ao beijo, e tentou afasta-lo, o que só conseguiu na terceira tentativa. – Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou, e limpando a boca.

E só então percebeu algo diferente...

... Estava sendo observado...

- Naruto...

**(...)**

Assim que recuperou todos os movimentos, não pensou duas vezes antes de correr o mais longe possível daquela cena. Seu coração batia como louco, e não sabia o que pensar ou fazer. Tudo o que sabia era que se continuasse naquele lugar as coisas não acabariam nada bem, para nenhum dos envolvidos.

Correu até que a falta de ar se fazer presente, e então começou a caminhar com passos largos e pesados. Nunca sentira o coração tão apertado, sua mente dava voltas, e nada parecia fazer sentido. Tudo estava malditamente confuso. Muito mais confuso do que a declaração de Sasuke, muito mais confuso do que seus sentimentos pelo moreno.

Porém, não demorou muito e a confusão se dissolveu, e se transformou em um sentimento mais aterrador. Raiva. Estava com raiva, e queria muito descontar aquela descarga extra em alguém. Não. Alguém não, ele sabia exatamente em quem ele gostaria de descontar toda a sua raiva recém-acumulada.

Aquele garoto peixe. Aquele odioso garoto que roubava a atenção de Sasuke nos últimos três anos. E que agora parecia interessado em bem mais que isso. Fechou os punhos com força, controlando a vontade de voltar e fazer o que ele realmente queria fazer.

- Controle-se, Naruto. – sussurrou como um mantra para si. As coisas já estavam confusas o suficiente para criar mais alguma briga. – Você não tem nada haver com o que acabou de acontecer. – pensou, e fechou os olhos.

Grande erro.

Todos os pequenos fragmentos de imagens voltaram com força total. Não só do que acabara de presenciar, mais da confissão de Sasuke e todo o resto. E ao diabo com tudo. Merda! Ele querendo ou não já estava envolvido!

**(...)**

- O que houve aqui? - foi à primeira coisa que Juggo formulou ao ver os dois amigos nas extremidades da sala.

Suigetsu limpado o canto dos lábios, onde ainda havia um pequeno resíduo de sangue fresco, sorriu zombeteiro.

- Nada. Estávamos apenas nos divertindo.

- Sei. Não posso deixar você sozinho nem por um minuto que você já apronta. – entregou o remédio para o moreno, e logo depois saiu para devolver o copo, deixando os dois novamente sozinhos.

Sasuke olhou atravessado para o garoto de cabelos curtos, no entanto, não teve chance de concretizar qualquer ameaça, pois foi cortado pelo loiro que entrava na sala como um furacão. E assim como da primeira vez, foi pego de surpresa, porém, não foi o único.

Com a mão no queixo, Suigetsu olhava igualmente irritado para o loiro que o olhava raivosamente.

- O que você está fazendo, seu estúpido? – foi à primeira coisa a falou assim que recuperou a fala e o equilíbrio. Afinal se teria que brigar não queria ficar em desvantagem.

- Isso era o que eu deveria perguntar 'ttebayo! – replicou irritado, com as mãos fechadas em punho. – o que você estava fazendo com o teme?

- Ah... Isso? – riu - Pensei que você soubesse. Afinal você tem uma namorada, não é? Mais se você não sabe, eu não vejo o menor problema em dizer. Estávamos nos beijando.

Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra do garoto para Naruto fechar o punho e ir para cima. Concentrou toda a sua força em sua mão, e quando seus punhos estavam prestes a encontrar outra vez o corpo de Suigetsu, ele foi impedido pelo moreno que com agilidade evitou seu ataque sem ser atingido no processo.

Os olhos azuis abriram em surpresa, fitando Sasuke e logo o moreno atrás dele sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sasuke nunca se metia em uma briga para ajuda-lo. Nunca. Mais para aquele... A raiva tomou conta de seu peito, e quando percebeu o que estava fazendo já era tarde demais para parar. Usou sua mão solta para acertar Sasuke em cheio. Distraído, o moreno demorou um pouco mais para reagir, e por consequência retrocedeu alguns passos com a força do loiro.

Naruto ainda pensou em pedir desculpas, mais desistiu ao ver que o moreno voltava seu olhar para o garoto peixe. Irritado, saiu sem olhar pra trás uma única vez.

Sozinhos, Suigetsu lançou um olhar interrogativo para o moreno.

- Não preciso que você me defenda, Sasuke.

- Eu não fiz isso por você seu babaca. Pensando bem, deveria ter deixado o Naruto arrastar a sua cabeça no concreto. – resmungou pegando a bolsa para sair da sala.

**(...)**

- Mais o que aconteceu aqui? Cadê o Sasuke? – perguntou o ruivo realmente alarmado. Pois algumas mesas estavam desordenadas e as mochilas estavam caídas no canto.

- O namoradinho esquentadinho do Sasuke. – ele deu de ombros. – Acho que o Sasuke foi embora, ou foi atrás do namoradinho dele, não tenho certeza.

- Namoradinho? Do que você está falando?

- Daquele loiro aguado, de quem mais eu estaria falando? – perguntou o garoto de cabelos descoloridos, rodando os olhos. – Você é bem lerdo para certas coisas sabe. – disse passando por Juggo, pegando sua mochila e indo embora, deixado o ruivo sozinho.

- Era só o que me faltava, ser chamado de lerdo por esse cara.

**(...)**

- Naruto? – chamou uma voz distante, mais conhecida. O loiro estava tão possesso que demorou a perceber que o chamavam. – Naruto? Está tudo bem?

- Ah! Sakura-chan! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou já que o caminho que os levava para casa era distinto.

- Você saiu tão rápido da sala que nem ao menos deu tempo de nos despedirmos. Quando sai da escola, vi você saindo de cara fechada e pisando duro. Achei que havia acontecido alguma coisa, tentei te chamar, mais como você não ouviu, resolvi te seguir.

- Ah, bem, não aconteceu nada. – passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e sorriu. – Não realmente. É só o Sasuke que vive me tirando do sério.

- Vocês brigaram novamente?

- Não. Não realmente. É só que... – ele interrompeu a fala meditando se devia ou não contar para a garota de cabelos cor de rosa o que presenciará a minutos atrás, então pensou na confissão de Sasuke – que também teria que se explicada - e por fim decidiu-se por ficar calado. Ainda não havia conversado sobre nada do que estava passando ultimamente e começar com a cena de hoje provavelmente não seria o melhor jeito. – Ele me cansa, só isso.

- Ah! Então não foi nada de grave. – disse a rosada sorrindo mais aliviada. – Já que eu estou aqui, que tal irmos a algum lugar?

- Eu... Eu Acho melhor não. Desculpe.

O semblante da rosada mudou, porém, nada disse. Há muito Naruto estava distante, e parecia esconder algo. No inicio achou que era devido à briga com o moreno, no entanto, agora começava a suspeitar que fosse mais que isso...

**Continua...**


End file.
